


Let me be your superhero

by ChokoNeko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokoNeko/pseuds/ChokoNeko
Summary: Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu sans aucun souvenir, c'était déjà chaud. Mais se rendre compte que l'endroit n'est pas si inconnu et que sa cellule de quatre mètres sur trois fait face à celle d'un certain Zombie Wolf qui ne semble plus avoir toute sa tête, et carrément craignos. Surtout que Lydia allait le tuer s'il n'organisait pas LA soirée de ses rêves. Quelle merde !





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue.**

 

\- Laissé derrière…  
\- Resté seul…  
\- Encore,  
\- Un destin pire que la mort, n’est-ce pas Peter ?  
Le loup se réveilla en sursaut, son compagnon de cellule accroupit juste à côté de lui, soufflant directement dans son oreille ses mots destructeurs. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas écouter ni regarder mais, s’il pouvait se rendre aveugle, il ne pouvait pas se rendre sourd.  
\- Un loup sans meute est un loup vulnérable. Sans un alpha tu ne peux pas me résister.  
C’était faux. Il lui résistait. Mais il ne fallait pas qui l’écoute. S’il commençait, le poison se répandrait comme une tumeur, touchant d’abord ses oreilles avant de faire pourrir lentement le reste de son corps.  
\- Tu voulais juste une meute mais ils t’ont enfermé ici. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu voulais le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de te protéger. Etre plus qu’un animal acculé qui tente de survivre.  
Le bon docteur s’écarta du canidé allongé par terre, prenant le temps de se détendre un peu les jambes avant de reprendre :  
\- Tu sais, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de te briser. D’habitude mes colocataires ne résistent pas si longtemps et je fini pas me retrouver seul avec mes livres. Mais toi, (il appuya ses propos en le désignant :) toi, tu mets toute ta volonté, toute ta hargne pour ne rien céder. C’est absolument fantastique. Fascinant !  
Il fit encore quelques allers-retours dans la pièce, le pas vibrant d’énergie contenue devant sa réalisation. Avant de s’effondrer sur le seul lit de la pièce.  
\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. C’est comme avoir le plus beau paquet cadeau sous les yeux et devoir s’abstenir de l’ouvrir. Personne ne peut résister. Comprend moi, j’adore notre cohabitation mais voir toute cette force de caractère s’effriter pour que ne soit plus qu’une coquille vide est trop alléchant.  
Il fixa son regard sur le loup, un regard de pure gourmandise dans les yeux.  
\- Je vais te briser, Peter, et ça va être le pied.

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour avertissement, cette fic va comporter beaucoup de torture mentale et un peu physique, alors âmes sensibles passaient votre chemin.

 

**Chapitre 1.**

 

Peter s'étira lentement, tant pour profiter du moment de répit que lui offrait le sommeil de Valack que parce que l'aconit qui coulait dans ses veines le rendait groggy. Une assiette de gruau immonde l'attendait près de la vitre et, même s'il avait envie d'ignorer la bouillie beige, son estomac se tordait à l'idée de rater encore un repas. Soupirant de résignation, il alla ramasser le plateau.

Un mouvement dans la cellule d'en face attira son attention. Son premier réflexe fut de sentir l'air mais la dose de tue loup qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt rendait son nez aussi efficace que celui d'un humain. Grognant de frustration, il se releva pour voir qui était étendu de l'autre côté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les taupes brunes qui recouvraient une étendue de peau pâle. Stiles Stilinski, humain hyperactif qui parle trop et qui a un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis, se retrouvait enfermé dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Et bien, c'était un développement intéressant. Mais pourquoi aurait-il était incarcéré ici ? Son stupide True Alpha n'était pas assez bête pour le laisser là ? Si ?

\- Quel joli spécimen que voilà.

Frissonnant de dégout, Peter eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux avant que le docteur ne puisse de nouveau pénétrer dans sa tête. Même aveugle, il pouvait sentir son sourire amusé.

\- Ne soit pas si tendu, Peter, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Enfin, pas trop. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un monologue.

\- Oh! Mon loup a retrouvé sa langue. Est-ce que c'est ce petit humain qui t'as donné toute cette énergie ?

Pour toute réponse Peter grogna et s'assit par terre, la tête contre la vitre froide. Il avait trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Les infirmiers avaient dû augmenter sa dose d'aconit pour avoir planté ses griffes dans cette femme médecin. Quel ennui. Mais au moins ils n'avaient pas surdosé au point de lui faire vomir du sang noir. Ils avaient dû apprécier autant que lui le nettoyage de la cellule après son petit épisode de régurgitation.

\- Tu brûles, Peter.

Valack lui souffla son haleine puante en plein visage – odora de loup-garou ou non, il pouvait le sentir- rigolant de sa propre blague. Il avait l'air en forme aujourd'hui, ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui. Tiens, lui aussi se mettait à faire des jeux de mots pourris. Se pourrait-il que l'aconit air définitivement endommagée son cerveau ?

\- Ah oui, le feu ! C'était là qu'on s'était arrêté la dernière fois. Toi et ton désir d'avoir du pouvoir pour te protéger et ne jamais avoir à revivre ce jour. Oui, c'est ça ! Je me souviens maintenant, on parlait de ta solitude.

Valack poussa un gémissement de contentement en voyant le loup-garou grimacer. Ravi, il s'installa à côté de lui, les bras derrière la tête et les jambes allongées dans une pose détendu.

\- Parce que soyons honnête, on est entre nous après tout et le petit de l'autre côté à l'air sacrément dans les vapes, personne ne te protégerait. Pas ton neveu. Il t'a tranché la gorge. Ta nièce, Cora ? Elle est partie sans un regard pour l'oncle qui a pris soin d'elle. Ton béta qui est devenu un alpha, hum ? Peu de chance, puisque s'est lui qui t'a enfermé ici. Et ne parlons pas du reste de la meute. Ils se sacrifieraient les uns pour les autres mais pour toi, jamais.

Le docteur accentua dramatiquement ses derniers mots avant de partir dans un grand fou rire. Peter ne voulait pas l'écouter mais ses mots arrivaient à pénétrer ses défenses et à trancher profondément.

\- Peu importe ta valeur, Peter, ta force ou tes connaissances. Ils ne t'aiment pas car ils ne voient en toi que le monstre que tu étais quand ton esprit était encore en train de brûler. Terrible n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que ton joli petit humain là-bas (il désigna Stiles :) tout lui a été pardonné après sa petite virée meurtrière qui a tuée plus de monde que la tienne. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a été possédé, alors ils l'ont dorloté, ils l'ont appelé un héros pour avoir survécu. Et ils répétaient encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Valack se releva, s'étirant tranquillement avant de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Dis-moi, Peter, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais dit la même chose ? Parce que, soyons réaliste, tu n'es pas responsable du feu qui a brulé ta famille. Par contre ton neveu…mais personne n'a semblé le blâmer.

Est-ce que tu sens encore l'odeur de la chair qui fond ? Est-ce que tu entends toujours leurs cris et leurs pleurs ? Ont-ils supplié pour que tu abrèges leurs souffrances ? Étais-tu tout seul à la fin ?

Peter tremblait. Son colocataire n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son troisième œil pour faire remonter ses souvenirs. Ils étaient encore tout frais : les six ans de coma ne les ayant pas atténués mais conservés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau conscient, un peu comme une de ces capsules temporelles que l'on enterrait pour redécouvrir des années plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Laura t'a abandonné. Te laissant seul, plus mort que vif à hurler pour une meute, pour une famille…

Valack laissa tomber ses mots comme un murmure de pitié alors que ses lèvres se relevaient, réjouit en voyant son loup planter ses griffes dans ses paumes. Il reprit sur un ton enjoué :

\- Mais elle n'est pas restée. Dis-moi Peter, pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne reste pour toi ?

Il souffla ses mots venimeux directement dans son oreille. Le loup essaya de le frapper mais l'aconit rendait ses gestes mous et lents. Le docteur n'en fut pas perturbé, c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué.

\- On peut donc en conclure que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu la tête. Après tout, tout le monde sait que les omégas deviennent rapidement instables. Surtout un oméga bloqué dans sa tête, revivant encore et encore le jour le plus horrible de sa vie.

Arrêtant ses allers-retours, il s'accroupit juste devant Peter pour profiter de l'effet que ses mots avaient sur lui.

\- Et dire que quand tu t'es enfin échappé de ton esprit, c'était pour ouvrir les yeux sur un corps à l'agonie. Une douleur si horrible et pourtant tu étais incapable d'hurler. Mais le plus douloureux n'était-ce pas de sentir que personne ne venait pour toi ? Que les membres restant de ta famille, de ta meute, t'avais abandonné. Laissé pour compte alors que des chasseurs auraient pu venir finir le travail. Ce n'est pas surprenant non plus. Après tout, personne ne t'aime Peter.

Satisfait des expressions de souffrance qu'affichait son loup, il se releva et claqua dans ses mains.

\- Donc, tu n'avais aucune chance de garder ta santé mentale. Mais pourtant tout le monde dit que c'est de ta faute.

Désignant Stiles dans la cellule d'en face, il continua :

\- Mais lui, ils l'ont appelé « héros » alors qu'il a quoi ? Résisté quelques jours avant de lâcher prise. Alors que toi, mon pauvre Peter, tu as tenu combien d'années ? Combien d'années à espérer que ta meute revienne te chercher ? A espérer que tout irait bien ? Qu'ils prendraient soin de toi, t'aideraient, t'aimeraient ? Je peux voir tes souvenirs, je peux les sentir. Le goût de ton espoir est devenu amer, Peter. Ça a dû être lent et douloureux avant que ton espérance ne se transforme en cendres. Tu as combattu si longtemps, mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus personne pour qui te battre. Peter, tous ceux que tu aimes sont morts.

Le loup enfonça plus profondément ses griffes dans sa chair. Il voulait tellement déchirer la gorge de ce docteur de pacotille pour ne plus jamais l'entendre. Mais il n'était même pas capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes sans aide. Supprimant le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge – et qui ne ferait que donner satisfaction au taré- il tenta de faire abstraction de ses paroles et des sentiments qu'elles faisaient remonter. S'il voulait résister à ça, il ne devait plus rien ressentir.

\- Cette force, si magnifique, si puissante, elle est perdue. Pourrissant dans une cage, soupira tristement Valack, tout ça parce que personne ne t'aime.

Peter gémit, pressant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Mais le mal était fait, car rien ne coupe plus durement que la vérité et cette vérité déchirait ce qu'il restait de son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, ce truc est né vraiment par hasard. J'avais une juste une vague idée de scénario en tête mais je travaillais sur d'autres projets et je n'y pensais plus vraiment. Mais un soir, alors que je désespérais devant mes cours de droit fiscal, ce truc est né. J'ai écris deux chapitres d'un coup et comme je me suis mise à continuer cette histoire depuis la rentrée, j'ai décidé de la publié. Moralité de l'histoire : c'est toujours quand je veux apprendre mes cours que je me retrouve à écrire des trucs très angst, surement un rapport avec la fongibilité asymétrique des crédits du titre 2... le droit, s'est très anxiogène.
> 
> Sinon: laissez un commentaire, sauvez un auteur de la dépression !


	3. Chapitre 2

 

**Chapitre 2.**

 

Stiles papillonna des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'aurait peint ses murs en blanc, encore moins pour les laisser nus. Et cette odeur de désinfectant lui rappelait l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi serait-il à l'hôpital ? Il n'avait pas été blessé. Enfin, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, tout était flou. Sa mémoire était un vrai bordel d'images photos montées et de sons qui se mélangeaient, lui donnant la nausée.

Il tenta de bouger mais la brume qui enveloppait son esprit fut balayée par une douleur sourde qui noya tout son corps. Sa poitrine lui faisait vire un vrai calvaire, comme si on avait écarté ses côtes pour lui arracher le cœur. Mais quand il tâta son torse, il ne sentit aucune anomalie physique. Seul un vide infini semblait habiter son thorax.

Il lui fallut un temps interminable pour que son cerveau relègue sa peine lancinante dans un coin de sa tête avant de pouvoir se relever. Il réussit à s'assoir, tant bien que mal, en s'aidant du mur.

Reprenant sa respiration, il contempla son environnement. Il était entouré de trois murs blancs accompagnés de draps blancs, ainsi que d'un sol blanc et d'un plafond blanc. La seule touche de couleur, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était le quatrième mur, ou plutôt son absence. En face de lui s'étendait une grande paroi en verre dans laquelle une porte, un passe-plat et des trous d'aération avaient été percés.

En face, il y avait une alcôve identique à la sienne sauf pour les livres et ses deux occupants. Il pouvait distinguer les mêmes espaces s'étendre de chaque côtés du couloir sans pouvoir en distinguer la fin.

Son souffle se bloqua, il venait de comprendre où il était.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Pas encore ! Il devait forcément rêver. Oui, ça devait être ça, il devait simplement compter ses doigts et tout irait bien quand il se réveillerait.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf et dix. Il y avait dix doigts. Il n'avait que dix doigts ! Non, non, non… Il avait forcément fait une erreur quelque part. Il devait recompter. Dix. Encore. Il devait recommencer. Dix. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il devait juste être trop embrouillé pour compter correctement. Il essaya encore une fois mais il ne voyait plus clairement ses doigts, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Tout était si confus.

Le manque d'air fit sombrer son cerveau dans l'obscurité rassurante de l'oubli.

O.o.O

\- Si fort, si intelligent…

\- Capable de vaincre même la mort….

\- Remettre en place les morceaux de ton esprit…

\- Régner dans la folie et la souffrance.

\- Seul…

\- Toujours seul.

Stiles essaya de concentrer sur la voix mais sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Et qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver ? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les murs blancs étaient encore là. Il rapprocha doucement ses mains de son visage. Dix doigts. Il ne rêvait pas. Il était vraiment à Eichen House.

Il referma les yeux le plus fort possible. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas encore.

\- Je crois que je t'admire, Peter.

Stiles sursauta. Sa tête tournait moins et il prenait lentement conscience de son environnement. Sans faire de mouvements brusques, il se déplaça dans son lit pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cellule face à lui. Parce que cette pièce, c'était bien ça. Une prison. Une geôle où il avait été enfermé contre son gré. Eichen House n'était pas un asile où on essayait de guérir les patients. On les enfermait jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Qu'ils soient fous ou non.

Reportant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait en face, il vit un homme tranquillement installé sur un lit, le livre qu'il était en train de lire posé sur son torse, alors qu'il regardait le plafond un bras sous la tête et un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. Aussi rapide qu'un rapace qui plonge sur sa proie, il se tourna en direction de son colocataire, couché dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui. Les mains pressées contre ses yeux.

\- Je ne mens pas tu sais, je t'admire vraiment. Dommage que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué ce que tu es capable d'accomplir. Enfin, si, ils l'ont remarqué, mais seulement le négatif. Personne n'a jamais fait l'éloge de tes vertus. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup mais après le feu qui peut te blâmer ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de jouer au bon samaritain alors que tout ce que tu voulais faire, c'était déchirer les gorges de ses alphas stupides –ton neveu et ce morveux- qui te mettaient en danger.

Stiles vit l'homme sourire encore plus cruellement. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de ressembler autant à un méchant de film d'horreur.

\- Comme ta sœur l'a fait.

Un grognement s'échappa de l'homme à qui était adressé ses mots. Il était assis dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre le torse, la tête cachée derrière eux. Il envoya un regard haineux vers le cliché de série d'épouvante qui lui servait de coloc avant de refermer précipitamment les yeux. Mais Stiles l'avait reconnu.

\- Oh, mon loup, ne cache pas de si jolis yeux, caqueta joyeusement l'autre psychopathe que Stiles venait de renommer VDM.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un nouveau grognement.

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Comment ta sœur t'a poussé peu à peu à la marge de la meute après la mort de vos parents. Comment elle ignorait tes conseils avisés. Comment elle faisait tout pour que tu partes. Elle non plus ne t'aimait pas. Pauvre, pauvre Peter. Tes parents t'ont laissé seul avec une sœur - alpha qui ne te voyait pas, ne prenait pas soin de toi. Tu n'avais déjà plus personne pour te protéger. Mon pauvre petit loup, ça dû être si dur.

Stiles avait envie de vomir. Le ton de ce type était juste répugnant. Il prenait une voix mielleuse et pleine de pitié alors qu'il arborait un sourire ravi. S'il pouvait sortir de cette cage, il le frapperait jusqu'à faire disparaitre cet air enjoué et surtout pour qu'il n'appelle plus jamais Peter mon loup. Il n'était la propriété de personne et certainement pas la sienne.

Mais ce qui le révulsait le plus, c'est que le lycan ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter, comme si l'autre pouvait encore lui faire plus de mal s'il l'approchait. Et ça, c'était terrifiant parce que Peter ne reculait pas devant ses ennemis. Il pouvait faire semblant de s'enfuir ou de ramper la queue entre les jambes. Mais c'était toujours dans l'optique de vaincre. Là, il était juste prostré, comme s'il avait déjà perdu et qu'il essayait juste de survivre.

\- Aujourd'hui quelles illusions te restent-il ? Aucunes.

\- Pour qui te bâteras-tu ? Personne.

\- Qui se bâtera pour toi ? Personne.

\- Qui t'aimera ? Personne, bien sûr. Qui aime les monstres ?

\- Personne, personne, personne. C'est la résolution de l'équation qu'est ta vie, Peter. Tu es terriblement seul et tu le seras pour toujours. Mais ne t'en fait pas je t'accompagnerai dans ton séjour en enfer. Ça serait tellement dommage d'abandonner un jouet si amusant. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'amuse bien ?

\- Non.

La réponse ne vint pas de Peter mais de Stiles qui s'était relevé dans son lit, encore un peu étourdit, mais prêt à balancer le premier truc venu sur ce type. S'il l'ouvrait encore, il allait faire un meurtre. Tant pis si ça le condamnait à rester définitivement ici, il aviserait après.

\- On dirait bien que notre nouveau voisin est réveillé.

\- Ouais, bah j'aurais bien aimé dormir. Mais il semblerait qu'un certain sosie de VDM ne peut pas se la fermer.

Le sosie en question le regarda avec étonnement alors que Peter se tournait dans sa direction avant de le fixer intensément. Un peu trop intensément pour Stiles qui commença à se tortiller, mal à l'aise.

D'ailleurs il allait sortir le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête pour sortir de cette ambiance chelou mais des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Les trois patients tournèrent leur tête dans un même ensemble vers la source du bruit : des infirmiers en blouse blanche. Ils s'approchèrent avec un chariot remplit de plateaux repas. Stiles eu presque envie de rire tellement c'était cliché mais le fait que ça allait devenir sa vie pour un bout de temps l'en empêcha.

Ils firent glisser les plateaux dans une ouverture prévue à cette effet sous les portes et continuèrent leur route comme si de rien était.

Stiles vit Peter faire glisser un plateau vers VDM avant de s'emparer du sien avec une grimace de dégoût. Il comprit pourquoi en regardant le contenu de son propre plateau. Une sorte de bouillit orange débordait sur les autres compartiments d'aliments. Pas bien glorieux. Un morceau de pain, un bout de fromage (et là, il était heureux de ne pas avoir l'odorat d'un loup-garou) et quelques quartiers de pomme déjà oxydés. De quoi ouvrir l'appétit.

Il hésita un peu à balancer le truc et à réclamer un bon steak mais son précédent séjour lui avait appris à ne pas se plaindre. Et énerver les gardes était le dernier de ses désirs.

Soupirant de défaite face à la bouillie orange, il se força à manger en imaginant qu'il dégustait une pizza quatre saisons avec supplément formage et olive. Autant dire que ça ne fut pas très efficace mais au moins il ne vomit pas partout, contrairement au type qui vivait dans la cellule de droite.

Repoussant son plateau dans le couloir, comme les autres détenus, il hésita à interroger Peter sur sa présence dans ce palace quatre étoiles quand la lumière s'éteignit et qu'une voix dénuée d'expression annonça le couvre-feu.

Pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir ici, il se glissa néanmoins dans son lit, son corps étant toujours douloureux et son cerveau brumeux.

Avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il eut tout juste le temps de penser à Lydia et à la fête qu'ils avaient prévu d'organiser avec Dany pour célébrer le prix nationale de mathématique qu'avait gagné la banshee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ça fait toujours plaisir. ;p


	4. Chapitre 3.

 

**Chapitre 3.**

 

Il tombait en lui-même. Dans ce trou qu’il avait dans la poitrine, il chutait sans jamais atterrir. Il n’y avait pas de fin à cet abîme.  
Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur, une main pressé sur son thorax. La douleur n’avait pas reflué depuis qu’il s’était réveillé la dernière fois. Ça devait être hier puisque les lumières étaient rallumés. Mais comment savoir s’il ne s’était pas assoupit plusieurs jours ? De plus, ils pouvaient très bien éteindre la lumière à intervalles irréguliers pour leur faire perdre la notion du temps.  
Soupirant, il s’appuya contre le mur. Il jeta un regard dans la cellule en face mais ni Peter ni VDM n’étaient réveillés. Tant mieux, il n’avait pas envie d’être vu alors qu’il allait utiliser sa magie.  
Il commença par calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur puis il se concentra sur son étincelle, la laissant couler dans ses veines et remplir son corps.  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Fronçant des sourcils, Stiles se focalisa plus fort, essayant d’atteindre sa magie, ce deuxième petit cœur qui battait en harmonie du sien. Mais il ne se passait toujours rien.  
La panique commença à monter mais il essaya de se rasséréner, sans ça il ne contrôlerait pas son pouvoir.  
Il tendit son esprit vers sa magie, vers son noyau de pouvoir mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Un frisson glacé s’enroula autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait dû être drogué et il était devenu plus difficile d’atteindre son étincelle. Il devait simplement attendre et il pourrait de nouveau communiquer avec elle.  
Mais il était toujours glacé et les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues. Parce qu’au fond de lui, il savait qu’aucune drogue, qu’aucun sort ne pouvait supprimer totalement la présence de sa magie. S’il ne sentait plus cette douce lueur pulsant comme les ailes d’un colibri s’était qu’elle n’existait plus. Qu’elle lui avait été arrachée.  
Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une telle pratique parce que, normalement, quand on soutirait l’étincelle de son porteur, les deux mourraient. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi lui aurait-on fait ça ? Pourquoi l’avait-on enfermé ici, s’il était redevenu un simple humain ? Toute cette situation n’avait aucun sens !  
Stiles s’énerva, jetant ses draps par terre et tapant de toutes ses forces contre les murs avant que la douleur dans sa poitrine n’augmente et le laisse pantelant. Ce vide qui, telle une bouche avide qui dévorait tout ce qu’il y avait en lui, le harcelait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé ici, ne pouvait être que sa magie. Ou plutôt la place où elle aurait dû être.  
Les larmes coulèrent plus fort.  
Depuis qu’il avait pris connaissance de son étincelle, il ne s’était plus sentit faible. Il avait eu l’impression d’être enfin complet, d’être accompagné partout où il allait. D’avoir toujours quelqu’un à ses côtés qui l’épaulaient quoi qu’il arrive.  
Sanglotant de plus bel, il s’enroula dans ses draps en position fœtale dans une tentative désespérée de ramener un peu de chaleur à l’intérieur de son corps.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent pour cette semaine (déjà bien entamée). Il y a un fort risque de fautes d'orthographes, même si j'ai fait des efforts pour essayer de toutes les débusquer, certaines on surement réussies à m'échapper. Et comme je n'ai pas pu le faire relire comme d'habitude, elles risques d'être plus nombreuses. Un moment, on a tellement la tête dans le guidon qu'on ne voit plus rien. Donc, désolé d'avance pour ces erreurs.
> 
> Enfin bref, on arrive à la toute première conversation entre Peter et Stiles ! C'était super marrant à écrire. Par contre le chapitre finit sur une note beaucoup moins joyeuse.

 

**Chapitre 4.**

 

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre les patients hurler mais ce cris-là était inhabituel.

Vérifiant que Valack ne se tenait pas en embuscade pour lui planter son troisième œil dans la face, il se releva, ses muscles gémissant de douleur après tant de nuits passées sur le sol.

Les hurlements plaintifs venait d'en face, de Stiles. L'humain était recroquevillé dans le creux de ses draps, une main tremblante pressée contre sa poitrine.

Il hésita un instant – plus tout à fait sur de savoir comment utiliser correctement sa voix- avant d'interpeller l'adolescent.

L'effet fut immédiat, le jeune homme sursauta violement, manquant de s'écraser par terre avant de se tourner, affolé, dans sa direction. Il ressemblait à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Peter s'en amusa.

L'humain lui adressa un sourire maladroit avant de se relever et de se rapprocher de la vitre. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne cède en s'installant par terre – s'ils devaient se dévisager, autant le faire confortablement- Stiles l'imita rapidement.

Il fut le premier à parler, tant de temps passé sans d'autres sons que la voix de Valack et les ordres des infirmiers, l'avait rendu avide de conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles ?

Ce dernier eu subitement l'air anxieux, se mordillant les lèvres de gêne. Peter soupira, il avait espéré que l'humain n'aurait pas peur de discuter avec lui. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une compagnie saine s'il ne voulait pas finir marteau.

\- Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant de me réveiller ici.

Le loup haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse. Une insulte tout au plus, mais pas une réponse sincère.

\- C'est la drogue qu'ils t'ont injecté. Son effet devrait bientôt disparaitre et tu retrouveras la mémoire.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il se mordillait toujours les lèvres, hésitant devant les questions qu'il voulait poser.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ? répondit Peter sans comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Peter se renfrogna, sentant la colère lui monter à la tête et une forte envie de sortir les crocs.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on t'ait drogué au point de te faire perdre toute ta mémoire, Stiles.

L'interpellé, fronça les sourcilles, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Merci, mais j'ai toute ma tête à part pour les dernières heures ? Jours ? C'est difficile à dire dans cet endroit.

\- Stiles, gronda Peter dont la patience fondait aussi vite qu'un carré de chocolat au soleil, ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Jouer stupide ne te vas pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, Peter, articula minutieusement Stiles comme s'il était une sorte d'attardée qui ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Et je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais ici, si on n'était pas devenu voisin de cellule. Tes supers oreilles de loup-garou devraient savoir que je ne mens pas, à moins qu'on ne t'ait retourné la tête et que tu crois être un lapin-garou.

Peter grogna, offensé par les paroles de l'humain.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être drogué, crétin.

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu restes là. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Peter ? Et depuis combien de temps tu es enfermé ? Je pensais que tu étais parti refaire ta vie ailleurs, enfin, c'est ce qu'a dit Dereck.

Le loup-garou roula des yeux devant tant de naïveté.

\- Ils n'ont pas du te droguer assez si tu peux babiller.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma…mes questions. Et rien au monde ne m'empêchera d'agresser tes oreilles avec mon babillage.

\- A mon plus grand désespoir, soupira dramatiquement Peter qui réussit à arracher un petit sourire à Stiles. Dereck t'a mentit. Je ne suis partit nulle part, lui et ton chère Scott m'ont enfermé ici. Apparemment, moi, je mérite d'être interné pour mon mauvais comportement, alors que le True Alpha laisse Gérard et Deucalion libre, répondit-il avec amertume.

En face, Stiles l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Ayant du mal à digérer les informations. Peter se retint de rouler des yeux. Evidement l'humain ne le croyait pas, à quoi s'était-il attendu ?

Il aller lancer une pique pour masquer à quel point le manque de confiance piquait mais Stiles s'effondra par terre, la respiration erratique.

\- Stiles ? appela Peter qui n'avait pas trop envie qu'il lui claque déjà entre les doigts.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre et commençait à hyperventiller.

\- Stiles, écoute ma voix. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta respiration, fait abstraction du reste. Maintenant, respire lentement. Prend une grande inspiration. Oui, comme ça. Bloque l'air dans tes poumons avant de tout relâcher calmement. Recommence. Inspire et expire. Fait le vide, Stiles.

Peter se mordit la langue pour ne pas sortir des stupidités du style « tout va bien », « tu es en sécurité ». Ils étaient dans un putain d'asile où on faisait des expériences louches sur les patients. Comment est-ce que la situation pouvait être qualifiée de sûr ou de bien ?

Finalement, l'humain se calma et partie dans une crise de larmes.

Il se retint difficilement de se claquer la tête contre la vitre. Sérieusement ?!

\- Stiles ? tenta-t-il de le faire réagir.

Il ne pouvait pas déjà craquer alors que lui n'avait toujours pas cédé avec un colocataire pourtant bien décidé à le briser.

\- Stiles ! gronda-t-il cette fois.

\- C'est bon, arrête tes grognements. Ce n'est pas du tout intimidant. J'ai vu des trucs bien plus effrayants que toi depuis le temps.

Depuis le temps ? Il avait une mauvaise perception de la durée ici. Impossible de compter les jours et il était tellement drogué qu'il ne sentait même plus l'attraction de la pleine lune. Alors, en supposant, il pensait avoir été enfermé ici entre six mois et un an. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il était vrai que Stiles s'était développé, il faisait plus…adulte.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Tu peux me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort deux minutes, Peter ? lui cracha ironiquement son vis-à-vis.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ici, Stiles, s'énerva le loup en sentant une pointe de panique monter en lui.

\- Quatre ans, cracha l'humain en le foudroyant du regard avant de culpabiliser en voyant le choc et l'horreur s'inscrire sur le visage du loup-garou.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour ou sentit la caresse du crépuscule ni gouté à l'appel de l'astre lunaire. Et personne n'était venu ! Pendant tout ce temps, personne n'avait pris la peine de venir voir s'il était encore en vie, à défaut de regarder s'il était devenu sain d'esprit.

\- Peter ?

La voix inquiète de Stiles le sortit de son tourbillon de pensées dépressives.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais enfermé ici, culpabilisa le garçon.

\- Et qu'elle différence cela aurait fait ? renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Je ne les aurais pas laissé faire. Je sais ce que s'est d'être enfermé ici.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme, regrettant amèrement son audition améliorée, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de duperie sur son visage. Il l'avait souvent vu mentir, en tout cas assez pour reconnaitre son expression quand il racontait des conneries, mais quatre ans s'étaient écoulées alors…

\- Merci.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux si grands que s'en fut presque comique.

\- Le grand méchant loup me présente des remerciements, rigola-t-il mi géné mi amusé.

Peter renifla devant sa pitoyable tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Ça fait de toi le petit chaperon rouge.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Stiles en se frottant la figure pour effacer les dernières traces de sel sur ses joues.

\- Alors, Little Red, qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ?

\- Une tentative d'humour, sa réponse tenant plus de l'interrogation que de l'affirmation.

Peter roula des yeux devant sa tentative de changement de sujet. Mais c'était trop agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas fou.

\- Tu as très bien comprit la question. Ta petite crise de tout à l'heure, s'était quoi ?

Stiles prit un air de chiot battu, ses épaules s'affaissant avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche :

\- Il semblerait que ce soit une question d'heures plus que de jour avant que je ne retrouve ma mémoire.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé, Peter sentait sa curiosité revenir au galop.

\- C'est encore vague mais…oui.

Il ne put rien arracher d'autre à Stiles, celui-ci avait enfouie la tête dans ses bras qu'ils avaient enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le questionner sans le pousser à se refermer comme une huitre. La question fut vite réglée quand une troisième voix retentit.

\- C'est méchant, Peter. Faire pleurer les enfants, vraiment ?

Le loup par réflexe, se retourna vers la source du bruit avant de comprendre son erreur et de détourner les yeux, mais il était trop tard. Valack avait planté son troisième œil dans sa tête et fouillait s'en vergogne sa mémoire. Avide de nouvelles découvertes.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il hurlait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 

O.o

 

Il courait, le vent caressant sa fourrure et la lune éclairant sa route. La terre était meuble sous ses pattes, apaisant ses coussinets qui avaient été enfermés trop longtemps dans des chaussures. Rester assis dans une salle de classe puante avait été une vraie torture pour son loup qui ne rêvait que de chasser et d'hurler sous l'astre lunaire. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait courir de tout son saoul.

Il était assez loin de la maison pour que sa sœur ne le piste pas. Assez loin pour se laisser aller et profiter de la pleine lune. Mais pas assez loin pour faire abstraction des hurlements de sa meute et du cri si particulier de son alpha, sa mère. Les aboiements le suivaient dans sa course comme une mélodie rassurante.

Un lapin s'enfuit à son approche mais il l'ignora en faveur d'une renarde qui venait de lui passer devant, sa queue glissant de manière provoquante sur sa truffe. D'un bond, il partit à sa poursuite. Zigzagant entre les broussailles et sautant par-dessus les saillies, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt.

La renarde était aussi endurante que lui mais, là où elle était plus agile, il était plus rapide. Il gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur sa proie et, une fois à sa hauteur, ils se mirent à tournoyer l'un autour de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient si parfaitement, se comprenait si pleinement qu'ils anticipaient les mouvements de l'autre et dansaient un ballait sauvage sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière baignée de lumière argentée, la langue pendante sous l'effort, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de laisser la peau prendre la place de la fourrure. Les museaux laissèrent place à des nez, les pattes à des mains et les gueule à des bouches qui se dévorèrent dans un baiser affamé. Et, alors que l'astre lunaire atteignait l'apogée de son parcours, ils s'unirent.

 

o.O.o

Un long hurlement de souffrance retentit dans la forêt, réveillant tous les êtres assoupis. Peter se redressa et tendit l'oreille, à ses côtés Hannah fit de même. Ses cheveux, aussi roux que son pelage de renarde, cascadaient le long de son dos pâle recouvert de taches de rousseur. Il laissa son regard couler sur son corps avant qu'un nouveau hurlement le ramène sur terre.

Cette fois-ci, il y en avait plusieurs. Des loups criaient mais ce n'était pas comme quand la meute chassait. Non, c'était la meute qui était chassée. Hannah posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de partir. Elle comprenait qu'il doive aller les aider, et elle lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de se transformer et de s'enfuir loin des cris. Il ne lui en voulait pas de partir. Les renards n'étaient pas aussi forts que les loups et il préférait la savoir en sécurité que de s'inquiéter pour elle, s'il devait se battre. De plus, elle ne faisait pas partie de sa meute, elle n'avait aucune raison de se battre pour eux.

Il se transforma à son tour et traversa la forêt, les hurlements de son alpha raisonnant dans ses oreilles. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit d'armes à feu. Des chasseurs ! Il retint un hurlement de rage en atteignant les abords des rocheuses. En contre bas, les humains et les loups se faisaient face.

On ne pouvait dire quel camp avait le dessus sur l'autre. Mais les loups avaient fait beaucoup de victime du côté des humains et ceux-ci hésitaient à continuer. Seul quelques un étaient déterminés à finir le travail, quitte à y laisser la vie. De vrais dogmatiques. Mais la matriarche du groupe ne semblait pas faire partie de ceux-là et préféra ordonner la retraite que de perdre tous ses hommes.

Peter ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Et, alors que les humains tentaient de s'enfuir en tirant dans tous les sens pour couvrir leurs arrières, il se jeta sur les brebis égarées qui étaient trop loin de leurs congénères pour recevoir de l'aide. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans plus d'une gorge avant qu'un silence pesant ne recouvre la forêt.

Ce voile qui capturait les sons des bois pesait comme un linceul sur ses sens. Inquiet, il se dépêcha de retrouver sa meute.

Il déboucha au-dessus d'eux, sur un rocher escarpé recouvert de petites clochettes blanches qui brillaient sous la lune. C'étaient les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Son regard s'attarda sur elles, alors qu'il sentait ce qui l'attendait en contre-bas. Il voulait désespérément continuer à observer ses fleurs, les cueillir pour sa mère. Elle les mettrait dans le petit vase en verre qu'elle tenait de sa mère avant de les déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine et elle préparerait un gouter pour toute la famille. Un dimanche après-midi normal chez les Hale. Mais ce n'était pas le timide soleil d'hiver qui éclairait la nuit mais la pâleur argentée de la lune.

Peter reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita vers sa mère. Elle était dans les bras de son père plus pâle que jamais, ses cheveux sortis de son habituel chignon, ses mains tremblantes dans celles de son mari. Une terreur glacée l'enveloppa, serrant son cœur entre ses griffes et brulant l'air de ses poumons. Il voulut toucher sa mère, ressentir une dernière fois sa chaleur pour qu'elle brise cette glace qui l'avait emprisonné mais, avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, Laura le repoussa.

Elle était furieuse et ses cheveux mêlés de feuilles et d'épines qui collaient à son visage taché de sang lui donnait un air sauvage. Cette impression était renforcée par la rage et les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, l'accusant. Peter la laissa passer ses nerfs sur lui. La jeune louve le frappait de toutes ses forces pour évacuer ses sentiments, alors que lui n'était pas capable d'émettre le moindre son ou même de faire un mouvement. Les mots de sa sœur piquaient mais le pouls de sa mère qui se faisaient de plus en plus lent, lui, tranchaient profondément. Il l'entendait raisonner dans sa tête, assourdissant, étouffant tous les autres sons. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit.

Les loups se tenaient tous immobiles autour de leur alpha alors que la forêt semblait retenir son souffle.

Sa sœur fut la première à briser le silence en se jetant sur lui. Ses yeux luisant de larmes devenaient un peu plus rouge à chaque coup de griffe. L'étincelle Alpha aurait pu lui revenir mais il l'avait rejeté avant qu'elle ne l'effleure. Sa sœur pouvait bien lui en vouloir, lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre alors que Talia allait lui trancher la gorge. Son père dû la retenir avant qu'un second battement de cœur ne s'éteigne cette nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu dû mal à écrire la mort de sa mère. Enfin, j'ai surtout repousser ce travail le plus longtemps possible et, au final, ça n'a pas été si terrible même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de certaines phrases. Mais bon, il y a un moment où il faut savoir avancer.
> 
> Bref, en espérant que ça vous ai plus. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


	6. Chapitre 5.

 

**Chapitre 5.**

 

Stiles frappait contre la vitre, hurlant à VDM d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Peter était en train de se tordre sur le sol en hurlant de douleur et le troisième œil ornant le front de son taré de colocataire -qui ressemblait à une version dégueulasse de ceux que possédaient les corneilles dans Game of Thrones- devait jouer un rôle dans tout ça.

\- Mais tu vas le lâcher ! Fils de pute !

\- Je vous prierais de respecter ma mère.

\- Commence par respecter mon loup.

\- Ton loup ? Comme c'est mignon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? l'interrogea Stiles avec hargne même s'il rougissait d'embarras.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de qualifier Peter de sien ?!

\- Je regarde juste quelques souvenirs.

\- Regarder ? Ça ressemble à du visionnage non consentent.

\- Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire non.

\- Enfoiré, marmonna Stiles en fixant le psychopathe qui le détaillait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité pour que ça ne soit pas flippant.

Au moins il avait lâché Peter et même si le loup était inconscient, il ne souffrait plus.

\- Stiles Stilinski, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Et vous, c'est quoi votre petit nom Monsieur-j'aime-torturer-mes-colocataires ?

\- Je suis le docteur Valack (Il aurait plutôt dit docteur maboule) et je n'ai pas torturé notre ami, j'essaye juste de le libérer de ses tourments.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

\- Dis-moi, Stiles. La façon dont il prononçait son nom était extrêmement flippante et donnait la chair de poule à Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je… suis ? il manquait définitivement une case à ce type.

\- Oui. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué que cet endroit n'est pas un lieu de villégiature pour les humains.

Non, il n'avait pas du tout remarqué parce qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller et que sa tête était en train de le tuer ! Et Eichen House accueillait des humains… à l'étage, pas au sous-sol. Oh merde.

\- Et bien, ils ont dû faire une exception.

C'était pitoyable comme réponse mais excusait-le d'être drogué et enfermé dans une maison de tarés !

\- Tu mens.

\- Comment vous pourriez le savoir ? Vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou. Prend ça dans les dents VDM !

\- Rapproche-toi et je te montrerais ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci, mais non. Mon père m'a toujours interdit d'aller vers les inconnus qui proposaient des bonbons.

\- Tu n'es pas une très bonne compagnie, je devrais peut-être réveiller ton loup.

Stiles sera les dents. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Peter et il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais s'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans cet asile et il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir hurlé de douleur.

\- Il a tellement morflé que même en lui mettant des baffes il ne se réveillera pas.

C'était de l'esbroufe mais il espérait que l'autre ne soit pas assez fou pour tester sa théorie.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Oui. Non, absolument pas ! Je veux juste que tu le laisse tranquille pour qu'il m'aide à sortir d'ici, enfoiré de docteur Maboule !

Valack sourit avant de se pencher sur Peter et de lui murmurer quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Le loup se réveilla instantanément mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Apparemment, tomber dans les vapes ne l'avait pas privé de ses réflexes de défense ce qui fit particulièrement enragé VDM qui donna un coup de pieds dans le canidé. Mais pour avoir déjà frappé un loup-garou, Stiles su que le doc s'était fait plus de mal qu'il n'en avait donné.

\- Très efficace votre tour. Vous êtes l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des loups ?

\- Et toi, tu es un peu trop impertinent. Je t'ai posé une question et tu n'y as pas répondu.

\- Faux. Je vous ai répondu mais la réponse ne vous a pas plu.

\- Tu n'es pas humain.

\- Je le suis.

\- C'est contre la logique de cet endroit.

\- Beaucoup de chose que je fais vont contre la logique. Vous pouvez demander à Peter, il vous le dira. Je suis une petite merde insupportable qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Il n'avait pas réussi à arracher un sourire au loup mais celui-ci avait l'air un peu moins misérable. Quoique puisse être le pouvoir de l'œil de VDM, il ne devait surtout pas l'approcher si quelqu'un comme Peter fucking Hall venait à en hurler.

\- Oui, tu es insupportable, répondit pensivement le docteur, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Stiles. Mais tu as l'air de tenir à ce loup.

\- C'est assez relatif en fait. Il a déjà essayé de me tuer puis de me mordre. En passant, il m'a aussi kidnappé. Et je lui ai mis le feu. Après on a plus ou moins remit les compteurs à zéro mais zombiewolf critique tout le temps mon style vestimentaire et a possédé ma meilleur amie qui, à l'époque, était l'amour de ma vie, mais ça ce n'est pas pertinent. Donc je dirais qu'on est dans la friendzone des ennemis.

Même avec ses paupières closes, il était sûr que Peter avait roulé des yeux et il avait réussi à perdre VDM qui allait se faire une crampe au troisième œil à force de plisser le front. Celui-ci lui envoya un dernier regard du genre « on en a pas fini » avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en piochant un livre.

Stiles soupira, relâchant la pression. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Peter qui n'avait toujours pas bougé avant de s'installer à son tour sur son lit. Le loup voulait surement récupérer et il était sûr d'avoir vue de l'humidité sortir de ses yeux, et ce n'était certainement pas de la vapeur d'eau qui s'était condensée.

Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et peut-être même emmener le loup avec lui, très certainement en éliminant la réplique de VDM. Mais pour ça, il allait d'abord devoir retrouver tout sa mémoire et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Mais il devait le faire.

Pressant une main sur son cœur, là où il devrait sentir son étincelle, il se concentra sur les bribes d'images qui circulaient dans sa tête.

Quelques jours plus tôt :

Le panneau indiquant son entrée dans Beacon Hill s'effaça lentement dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il pénétrait dans la ville.

Entre malaise et nostalgie, il se dirigea vers la maison de son père. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée, à part pour certains produits interdits que son paternel savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Il allait devoir faire un tour des placards, histoire de dénicher tout ce qu'il cachait.

Il retrouva avec plaisir sa chambre mais il ne s'y attarda que pour déposer ses affaires avant de redescendre mettre son linge sale à laver. Il était plutôt pressé et s'il voulait déjeuner avec son père ce midi, il devait se dépêcher de se rendre sur son futur de lieu de travail et de remplir tous les papiers administratifs qui l'attendaient (sûrement en rigolant. Ces choses étaient machiavéliques !).

Sautant dans sa jeep chérie, il se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

La librairie du 93° rue des Fourmis* s'élevait sur quatre étages pressés entre deux résidences qui engloutissaient sa façade aux yeux des piétons. Elle était tenue par un vieux fae qui cherchait un repreneur avant de partir à la retraite. Malheureusement pour lui, les bibliothécaires versés dans le surnaturel sachant lire tout un tas de langues mortes et des dialectes encore plus nébuleux ne couraient pas les rues.

C'était sa prof de magie, Johanna, qui lui avait parlé de cet emploie alors qu'il finissait ses études de lettre et de mythologie. Le job de ses rêves en somme. Surtout que la librairie ne se contentait pas de vendre des livres, il y avait toute une herboristerie et un vrai laboratoire de petit chimiste magique dans le sous-sol. Il y vendait pas mal d'amulettes et de charmes qu'il fabriquait, un gagne-pain non négligeable qui venait compléter son maigre revenu d'étudiant.

Ce petit coin de paradis était un vrai lieu underground pour le surnaturel.

Il devait bientôt y travailler. D'abord comme apprentie, le temps qu'il se forme aux différents usages que réclamaient les livres magiques et pour que la clientèle s'habitue à lui, après il serait le seul patron. Autant dire qu'à la sortir de l'université, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un travail si vite. En fait, il ne pensait même pas revenir à Beacon Hill autrement que pour voir son père lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Cette ville avait dévoré une partie de lui et il ne voulait pas finir ses jours dans la page fait divers comme victime d'une bête sauvage. De plus, ses relations avec la meute s'étaient détériorées. Il s'entendait toujours avec Scott, c'était son frère et ça le resterait toujours. Mais depuis Donovan, ils ne pouvaient plus se faire confiance et, de son côté, il ne voulait plus faire partie de la meute. Ils étaient donc toujours frère de cœur –toutes ses années d'indéfectibles amitiés ne s'effaceraient pas comme ça- mais ils leur faudraient beaucoup de temps pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan, s'ils la retrouvaient un jour. En attendant, ils communiquaient uniquement par SMS, Scott oubliant leurs appels téléphoniques du vendredi soir trop souvent.

Les seuls qu'il voyait encore régulièrement, c'étaient Danny et Lydia. Melhanie était devenu ingénieur en IA alors que sa princesse banshee venait de gagner un prix national de mathématique. D'ailleurs, ils devaient se retrouver dans une semaine pour fêter ça et il avait fait la promesse –vraiment stupide- d'organiser la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie à Lydia. Comme quoi, finir ses études et trouver un travail ne l'avait pas rendue moins apte à prononcer un nombre invraisemblable de connerie.

Enfin, en attendant il devait se trouver un appart. Pas que ça ne serait pas génial d'habiter avec son père – il pourrait mieux surveiller ses habitudes alimentaires- mais il vivait depuis trois ans tout seul et depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de son dernier coloc, il se voyait mal redémarrer un truc du genre.

Il n'avait même atteint la rue des Fourmis que son portable se mit à diffuser le générique des Bisounours, dérangeant les passants. Soupirant, il décrocha, s'apprêtant à faire face à la nouvelle crise que Scott avait sur les bras et il n'était même pas à Beacon Hill depuis vingt minutes.

Après le déjeuner avec son père, il se rendit chez Deaton. Et oui, il avait une vie maintenant et il ne se précipitait plus dès que Scott appelait.

Un cadavre de sanglier** mangeait par des verres noirs aussi gros que ses doigts gisait sur une des tables. Il regretta soudainement d'avoir pris du rabe de fritte.

A partir de là, ses souvenirs se transformaient en un flot inconstant d'images et de sensations.

Il ne savait plus exactement ce qui avait infecté la forêt mais, comme à chaque fois, Scott refusait de mettre un terme définitif à la menace. Deaton leur avait dit de ne surtout pas se faire toucher par la corruption, sinon ils finiraient comme le sanglier. Des rondes avaient été organisées. La découverte d'un nécromancien. Une course poursuite avec des zombies-animaux. Évidemment, ils étaient plus du type résident evil que nuit des morts-vivants. A ce jour, il venait de développer une phobie envers les écureuils.

Scott avait essayé de convaincre un mec se nourrissant exclusivement de cœur de vierge – pas parce que ça le rendait plus puissant, mais parce qu'il kiffait- d'arrêter ses activités malhonnêtes (il transformait Bambi et ses amis en mutants assoiffés de sang, c'était un peu plus que des activités malhonnêtes, Scott !) et de rentrer dans le droit chemin sinon ils l'enfermeraient à Eichen House.

A ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles de Scott, ne connaissant pas leur nouvelle façon de procéder. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans ce putain d'asile, il avait envie de rire. Merde, il avait reçu le même traitement qu'un cannibale nécromancien frappa dingue.

Bien évidemment, le type rigola et les attaqua (il ne trouverait plus jamais les écureuils mignons, ces trucs étaient une arme de destruction massive). Ils finirent par s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Pour un foirrage total, s'en était un en bonne et due forme.

Il s'était disputé avec Scott. Parce qu'un nécromancien capable de ramener n'importe quoi à la vie ne resterait pas enfermé longtemps, il fallait l'éliminer. Évidemment (et ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'évidence), Scott refusa et il laissa tomber, préférant se focaliser sur la sauvegarde de son père et de ses agents. Avec toutes les runes qu'il avait inscrites dans ses murs, le commissariat était devenu une vraie forteresse. Il en avait même mit dans les cellules au cas où une créature surnaturelle se retrouverait enfermée. Rien ne pourrait sortir sans les clefs.

Malheureusement, Scott était resté dans l'optique « permettons au grand méchant de vivre dans un monde de paix et de véganisme » et un de ses chiots avaient été touchés. Deaton ne pouvant rien faire pour lui, il était venu le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas plus soigner ce qui avait été infecté et s'ils ne trouvaient pas vite un remède, il devrait l'amputer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à découper le membre de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Rétrospectivement, sa vie avait bien changée depuis que Dereck lui avait demandé de lui couper le bras. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas sourcillé un seul instant.

Finalement, des dizaines d'heures de recherche plus tard, il trouva un remède : le sang du nécromancien. Scott ne voulait toujours pas le tuer « une petite prise de sang et tout serait réglé ». Mais, comme d'habitude, rien ne se passa comme prévu et Mélissa se fit mordre par un des zombies. Sincèrement, l'apocalypse était en train de gagner Beacon Hill.

Scotty était tellement choqué, qu'il ne voulait plus quitter le chevet de sa mère. Ses chiots étaient perdus sans leur alpha et Deaton restait toujours aussi stoïque (enfin, il était sûr qu'il avait un billet d'avion pour les Bahamas si ça tournait vraiment mal).

Mélissa avait été comme une deuxième mère pour lui et il ne laisserait pas un gothique mal dans sa peau et un alpha idéaliste la lui arracher. Il était donc partit, seul, en forêt, affronter et tuer ce connard – le retour des écureuils !- ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, tant pis pour la moralité de Scott.

L'enfoiré de nécromancien avait quitté son sanctuaire pour aller profaner un cimetière, après les animaux, il passait aux humains. Apparemment, la nécromancie s'était comme sa magie, une fois qu'on avait commencé, on ne pouvait que continuer à pratiquer, arrêter était impossible. Et si le mec n'était pas un meurtrier de masse qui aller peupler ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il aurait bien aimé discuter sort de réanimation avec lui.

Bref, il le trouva entouré de quelques zombies. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, le mage prit la poudre d'escampette. Il fit de même après que les zombies aient sentit l'odeur de son cerveau.

Roscoe fut sa meilleure arme cette nuit-là, et il lui promit une nouvelle couche de peinture quand elle fut passée sur le dernier mort-vivant.

Après ça, il retrouva facilement le nécromancien, ses sorts de localisation étant de plus en plus puissants. S'en suivit un combat à coup de batte de baseball contre les écureuils. Il n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser le grand méchant qui avait épuisé tout son pouvoir et plusieurs bocaux remplis de sang plus tard, il se dirigeait à toute berzingue vers l'hôpital.

Il arriva couvert de sang et de chair en décomposition (pas son look le plus glamour) dans la chambre de Mélissa. Poussant Scott et son père (qui aurait le droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur sa relation avec l'infirmière), il se servit du sang appartenant au nécromancien pour la soigner. L'effet fut immédiat et elle se remit à une vitesse surnaturelle. A cause de son état, l'étape câlin fut assez délicate.

Finalement, une bonne douche plus tard et la remise en tombe de tous les cadavres en plus de l'incinération du mage et du scellement de ses cendres dans une urne magique –histoire qu'il ne revienne pas à la vie- il put profiter d'un après-midi tranquille avec son père.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il remarqua qu'il était suivit. Des adolescents, même surnaturel, n'était pas doué pour la filature. Il les sema assez facilement avant de débarquer à la clinique vétérinaire – Scott y travaillait à plein temps désormais- assez en colère pour faire trembler les flyers qui trainaient sur le comptoir.

A partir de là, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Son cerveau essayait de garder tout ça enfermé mais il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait hurlé à Scott, lui demandant des explications. Son ami n'avait même pas eu l'air coupable en lui disant que s'était parce qu'il était dangereux et instable. Sa colère se mêla au sentiment de trahison qui l'accablait et sa magie fit des siennes entrainant tous les objets qui flottaient dans les airs. Il ne manqua pas le regard effrayé de Scott, par contre l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans son cou…

Une brume l'enveloppa mais il aperçut la chimère qui revenait peu à peu visible alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

O.O

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il se débâtit un moment avec ses draps, perdus entre souvenirs et réalité. Mais les murs blancs lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait plus besoin de fuir car il n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

Désabusé, il se laissa retomber sur sa couche, repoussant du pied sa couette. Il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux, préférant ne pas voir la vérité. De toute façon, il se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé mais entre voir et savoir, il y avait une marche et il n'était pas prêt à la franchir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comprendra la référence, à moins qu'il y ait des fans de moto par ici?
> 
> ** je ne me suis rendu compte qu'à la relecture que j'avais fait une grosse référence à princesse momonoke. En tout cas, ce film m'avait vraiment traumatisé quand j'étais petite.
> 
> Bref, laissez des commentaires. Je promets, je ne manges pas.


	7. Chapitre 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres qui nous emmène dans la lente descente vers la folie de Peter. Le petit loup est un peu en train en de perdre la tête. En même temps, dans un asile...
> 
> Bref, pas d'interaction avec Stiles ici, mais il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le suivant.

 

**Chapitre 6.**

 

Peter était roulé en boule depuis une bonne heure maintenant, mais il pouvait toujours entendre son colocataire tourner les pages de son livre. Alors il préférait passer outre ses muscles douloureux et rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'endorme. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille.

\- Peter, arrête de me bouder, je m'ennuie.

Va te faire foutre ! Cria-t-il mentalement, pas non plus fous au point de vouloir se faire à nouveau triturer la cervelle.

\- Notre nouveau voisin s'est endormit, il ne me reste que toi pour me distraire.

Le médecin de pacotille lui balança son livre à la figure mais il ne prit pas la peine de réagir, sachant très bien que tout cela avait pour but de le faire sortir de ses gonds afin qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Il était souvent – plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre- tombé dans son jeu, au début de son séjour. Stiles avait dit quatre ans. Il avait encore du mal à y croire mais l'humain n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir. Quatre ans et ni Derek, ni Cora, n'étaient venus le voir. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Il avait toujours été le mouton noir de la famille. Qu'importe qu'il ait tué Laura parce que son loup était devenu fou.

Six ans sans contact, six ans sans meute, l'avaient privé de tous ses repères et ses sens animales avaient pris le dessus. Là, il n'était enfermé que depuis quatre ans et il se sentait pire, bien pire. Le coma avait duré deux ans de plus, mais il avait encore une raison de vivre : la vengeance. Aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il ? Juste l'envie de donner tort à Valack et à sa famille. A sa sœur, surtout. Elle qui lui avait dit qu'il finirait seul et qu'il mourait haï. Dès fois, il avait du mal à se souvenir. C'était elle ou lui qui avait raison ?

Il n'avait pas tué sa mère.

Il l'avait fait ?

Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait du mal ? Ses câlins étaient si chauds et si doux. Et elle lui faisait toujours du chocolat chaud et des gaufres au miel quand elle sentait qu'il était triste. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle connaissait toujours son humeur, même quand il était à l'autre bout du pays. Comme la fois où, à l'université, sa petite amie l'avait trompé et que ses examens de fin d'année approchaient. Il était tellement stressé qu'il devait veiller à ne pas laisser ses griffes sortirent et elle, elle était tout bonnement apparu devant sa porte, traversant deux états juste pour le réconforter. Son instinct maternel devait être une sorte de super pouvoir.

Pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui faire du mal ?

C'était insensé ! Mais il était dans un asile. Qu'est-ce qui avait du sens ? Le premier signe de la folie n'était-il pas de dire qu'on n'était pas fou ?

Peter lâcha un grognement, sentant que sa santé mentale était lentement en train de s'effilocher. Les mots de Talia se superposaient à ceux de Valack, floutant la véracité de ses souvenirs.

Est-ce qu'il avait tué sa mère ?

Oui.

Non.

Il l'entendait encore hurler de douleur alors que sa sœur essayait de le tuer. C'était son alpha. Si elle ne le protégeait pas, c'est qu'il le méritait.

Elle l'avait mis en marge de sa meute. Elle ne le gardait que par devoir envers la mémoire de leurs parents.

Quant-est-ce qu'il avait fait partie d'une meute ? Pas juste un auxiliaire qu'on utilisait et usait pour ses connaissances. Mais une part à part entière d'un groupe de loups. Quelque chose qui signifiait, qui importait.

Est-ce que ça avait été un jour le cas ? Quelqu'un avait-il désiré qu'il fasse partie de sa meute ? N'avait-il pas toujours été un oméga ? Rejeté. Jeté.

Il avait tellement besoin d'être touché par l'un des siens. Son loup hurlait sous sa peau. Il avait besoin d'une meute, il avait besoin de contact. C'était comme traverser le désert et tomber sur une oasis. Il avait juste envie de s'y précipiter pour s'y désaltérer. Mais la seule personne ici, avec lui, c'était ce docteur totalement fou. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs comprit son besoin de contact et faisait très attention à ne jamais le toucher.

S'il additionnait ces quatre dernières années avec les six passées à l'hôpital et les trois à l'air libre, ça faisait treize ans qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact affectif. Et là, il ne parlait même pas de sexe mais d'une simple accolade ou d'un loup qui le parfumait.

Il n'y avait personne pour le faire sentir voulu. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui dire qu'il faisait partie d'une famille. Il était seul. Désespérément seul pour un loup.

Alors pourquoi ne pas tout laisser tomber – il n'y avait rien pour le retenir- et mourir ? L'entêtement. La rage de vaincre. Ne pas donner raison à ce connard de Valack. C'est tout ce qui l'empêcher de céder. Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Il tenait un jour après l'autre mais où est-ce que ça l'emmenait ? Il n'avait rien à attendre. Juste la mort.

Il pouvait toujours croire qu'il sortirait et reverrait de nouveau la lune. Mais pourquoi ? Rien ne l'attendait dehors.

Pourquoi ne pas laisser Valack gagner ?

Non ! Jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un avoir une emprise sur lui !

Jusqu'à quand sa volonté tiendrait-elle ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire, please? ça ferait plaisir de savoir si cette histoire plaie ou non.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit prologue vous mettra en appétit. ;P


End file.
